


Amigos

by damaged_danzy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Real Madrid CF, friends are the bestttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: James doubts his future.





	Amigos

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested this using [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/142340516123/person-a-is-crying-person-b-moves-as-hair-away) prompt. I didn't mean for it to be so angsty, but it seems rather fitting...  
> Also to my anon, I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. It's not my best, but I hope you enjoy something about it

James couldn’t handle it. He had wanted to run and hide the second he got substituted in the last few minutes of the game, but as the captain of his team, James had to remain professional. Instead, James ripped his jersey off, feeling like it was suffocating him. He grabbed a white training shirt and hastily threw it on. Throwing his Colombian jersey on the ground felt like watching the sun go down. Sitting on the bench was an all too familiar feeling to him.

When Alvaro scored, James wanted to be angry, but he couldn’t. He knew how Alvaro felt. James knew what it felt like to silence the doubters and defy everybody’s expectations.

Even though it was a friendly game against Spain, James knew there wouldn’t be anything friendly about him. Yeah, it would be nice seeing his other Real Madrid teammates, but at the same time, James knew this would be the last time he would be seeing half of them.

It wasn’t a secret that James would be leaving Real Madrid. It was more of a matter of where James would be going next. Even James didn’t know.

His agent kept sending him text messages every few minutes. _Have you decided yet? James you need to answer me. James?! This is your future we’re talking about._

James scoffed. _His_ future? More like, ‘let’s see what team offers us the most money’.

James almost cried for joy when the final whistle blew. Those extra four minutes felt like a lifetime. Once again, the feeling of wanting to run away came to mind, but James was better than that. Instead, he put a smile on his face and walked on the pitch, clapping along with everybody. He saw Nacho and gave him a tight hug; Nacho had always treated him like a good friend. James gave Marco a pat on the back. It wasn’t until James saw Alvaro walking his way that James finally fled the pitch. 

James swiftly walked to the dressing room. The rest of the team was still on the field, giving out hugs and congratulations to everyone. James reasoned that he had a few minutes of peace and quiet to himself. He walked into the bathroom to the sink and splashed some water on his face. It felt so good on his face that threw four more handfuls of waters on his face. The water seemed to mix with his hair gel causing some of his usual perfectly styled hair to fall into his face.

“Thirsty?” Asked a familiar voice.

James looked up. In the reflection of the mirror, he saw who it was and laughed. “You?”

Isco smiled. He was leaning against a stall door. “Yes me, the one and only.” He raised an eyebrow. “Why, were you expecting someone else?”

James shook his head. “I wasn’t expecting anybody.”

Isco shrugged. “I thought I saw you run off to here.”

James felt his face heat up. “I didn’t even know you were here.”

“I was in the stands. I tried calling you earlier, but you didn’t pick up or read my messages.”

James frowned. He did remember his phone vibrating, but he assumed it was his manager. “I’m sorry. You know I would have picked up if it was you.”

Isco walked closer and put a hand on James’ shoulder. He looked James right in the eye. “I know, I know.”

James smiled, but he was hurting. Before he knew it, there were tears on his face. He tried wiping them away, but Isco had already seen them. 

Isco pulled James into a tight hug. James rested his head on Isco’s shoulders, the tears coming down faster by the second. Isco stroked James’ hair. “There, there, let it out.” James cried for what felt like forever. His eyes hurt, his throat hurt, everything seemed to hurt. He began hiccupping as Isco moved them onto the seating area.

James was too embarrassed to look at him. If he hadn’t cried so much, he could have pretended the tears were just water droplets. But no, he had to wear his heart on his sleeve like he always did. James rested his against one of the lockers. It suddenly dawned on him that they were alone.

“Isco, where is everybody?”

Isco, cracking a smile, shrugged. “I may or may not have locked the door.”

James jumped up. “But my team! They need to change and talk and rest.”

Isco grabbed James’ hand and pulled him back down. “That’s all taking care of. I told them they could go rest in the Spanish locker room. You know how players like to joke around after the game. I figured it would be fun for everybody.”

James nodded. He felt Isco push the hair off his face. James blushed again.

“Its funny how last week I was brushing the hair off your face and now you’re doing it to me.”

“Funny how I’ve never seen your hair unstyled.”

James stuck his tongue out. “Funny how you had hair last week and now you barely have any.”

Isco watched James laugh and waited until he was done. “James, why were you crying?” He wiped the last few tears away softly.

James dropped his head. Ashamed and embarrassed, he didn’t want to answer. He felt Isco’s eyes on him and James reasoned that there was no point in lying or ignoring the problem. He took a deep sigh. “Isco, I really wanted to play amazing today. I haven’t played in months, not for a long time. You know how it is at Real Madrid. I love it there, but I don’t feel like they love me.” Isco opened his mouth to interject, but James held up a finger. “I know you and the other players love me, but there are certain people, who have more power than me, who don’t love me. It’s obvious and everyone knows. What I’m trying to say is, I wanted today to be my day. I wanted to get goals and get everyone excited. Instead all I did was fall down and do nothing.”

“James, you did so much today. I thought you played beautiful. Maybe you didn’t make direct goals, but you helped in every way. You’re the captain. You’re the heart of this team.”

James shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. I was also upset because I’ll probably never see you or any of the other Real guys again. I have no idea where I’m being shipped off to.”

Isco shook his head no and his eyes seemed to darken. “Do no say that James! You think just because you’re going to another team that I’m going to disappear out of your life?” His voice was rising. “You think you’re going to get rid of me that easily? James, please. I know the other guys love you and will want to stay friends.”

James didn’t know what to say, but luckily he was spared from talking because Alvaro just walked in.

Isco looked dumbstruck. “How did you get in? I locked the door.”

Alvaro wiped some sweat off his brow. “I know, you could have told me. I climbed in through one of the bathroom windows. Fortunately I’m tall enough so I didn’t have to jump too much. I can’t say the same about you though.” He finished with a smile that vanished when he saw James’ blotchy face. Alvaro instantly sat in front of James and Isco. “What happened? What did you say to him Isco?”

“I didn’t say anything, thank you very much!”

James sniffled. “It’s my fault.”

“James seems to think that we won’t be friends much longer.”

“What?”

Isco nodded. “James thinks just because he’s going to another team means he won’t see us anymore.”

Alvaro scoffed. “James, really? You think we’re that easy to get rid of? I mean I just climbed through a bathroom window because I thought you and Isco were in here.”

James laughed softly. “That’s true.”

Alvaro put a hand on James’ knee. “James, you know I was at Juventus last year. And you know what else? I still keep in contact with everybody there. Everybody. Whether it’s a text or just liking an Instagram post, I’m still in everybody’s life, whether they like it or not.”

Isco nodded. “I’m still friends with people I played with years ago. That’s the thing about friendship, if it’s real, it will last forever, no matter the distance.”

James felt silly. At first he had been upset about not playing well, but the thought of never seeing his friends took over. But now, with Isco and Alvaro comforting him, he knew that he would be alright wherever he went. “Thanks, I mean it. I don’t know what I would do without you guys.”

Alvaro leaned over and pulled Isco and James into a tight hug. Alvaro was squeezing them extra tight, but James appreciated it. He put his chin in the crook of Alvaro’s head. Isco must have done the something because Alvaro was soon giggling about hair tickling the sides of his face.

“Promise me that you won’t cry anymore James,” Isco said.

“Yeah, I second that,” Alvaro said.

James couldn’t see them, but he knew they had love in their eyes. “I promise. I love you guys so much.”

Isco was about to answer, but Alvaro (if possible) tightened his grip on James and Isco’s waists.

They sat that way for what seemed like forever. A moment in time with friends would last a lifetime. James felt infinitely better. With friends like these, he knew he had nothing to worry about. His future might not be clear with what club he was going to, but his future with his friends never seemed brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I see people are asking if I do requests and I totally do! I've noticed in some comments and I'm cool with it. Just let me know what you have in mind. I don't get on here everyday, so it might take a few days for me to see your request. I am on Tumblr everyday if you want to send me a message on there. [this is my tumblr](http://scottmcwinchester.tumblr.com)! You can still write requests on here too, but I'm just throwing my Tumblr out there as a suggestion of if you want to send it on there :)


End file.
